


sweets, silk, and denim

by mackaronidaddy



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Grinding, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackaronidaddy/pseuds/mackaronidaddy
Summary: "the only way you're getting off is on my thigh"aka zhengting's been a horrible tease for the whole day so yanjun decides to teach him a lessonaka zhengting in lingerie grinding in yanjun wearing jeans





	sweets, silk, and denim

yanjun tries to focus on his own movements, on his reflection in the mirror, on his voice when he sings, on anything that could distract him from zhengting. anything to keep his eyes away from zhengting and his pretty makeup and dangly new earrings and his shirt that's cut just a little too short. he catches himself staring again, unable to resist, and he doesn't miss it when zhengting looks back and shoots a glance. it's short, but the smirk that comes with his look tells him that it wasn't just an accidental and innocent look, and now he's back smiling purely at his friends, giggling at something xukun said. 

it's been building up for the whole day, from when the group went out to get ice cream. zhengting's hand would rest on yanjun for a touch too long, and when they got their ice cream, zhengting would eat messily and yanjun can definitely tell it's all fake because no, zhengting isn't this messy. his suspicions are confirmed when zhengting started licking icing off of his fingers while the group was distracted laughing about something. his tongue gliding down to his wrist and coming back up to suck on his fingers, making sure yanjun watches all of it. 

he knows, from the way zhengting would look at yanjun, turning back with a slight smirk, how zhengting "accidentally" drops something and bends down right in front of yanjun. he knows, from how zhengting had came up to him to "check up on him", setting his hand on his thigh, just a little too close for it to mean nothing, and how zhengting blew a bubble with his chewing gum and popped it unnecessarily loud, all the while maintaining eye contact with yanjun. he knows that zhengting's doing all this on purpose, trying to rile up yanjun. and when yanjun thinks he's had enough, he pulls zhengting to the side.

"what do you think you're doing?"

"hm..? what's wrong, yanjun?"

zhengting tilts his head to the side, looking up at yanjun with innocent angelic eyes but with motives that yanjun knows definitely aren't angelic.

"stop that."

"stop what?"

yanjun knows exactly what he's doing, acting innocent like that. maybe he'd call it a sixth sense he has, or maybe just experience when it's taken into consideration that zhengting has done this multiple times before, and yanjun has fallen for every single one of his tricks. he knows zhengting's just doing it because.. because of what, he doesn't know, but what he does know is that he likes building facades. fake faces like this one just so yanjun can break it down and ruin it when night comes.

"zhengting, could you please come and help us out with this choreography over here?"

"oh sure, xukun."

zhengting looks back at yanjun, face still innocent, yet eyes glinting with something more, taunting yanjun. he lifts his hand in a goodbye and shoots a sweet smile at yanjun. yanjun's frustated and glaring eyes meet zhengting's fake-innocent and taunting ones for just a second too long before zhengting whips around and walks to the other side of the room, not forgetting to sway his hips with each step. yanjun sighs and swears he won't fall for zhengting's tricks again, that he'll win this time.

so here they are, in a car with no music on while yanjun drives. 

"yanjun.. what's wrong? you seem a bit... stressed today." 

zhengting said, hand suddenly reaching to touch yanjun's hand on the gear stick. yanjun sees zhengting looking at him, big, innocent eyes blinking up at him in his peripheral vision, still smiling cutely at yanjun, and yanjun grips the steering wheel just a little harder. 

"oh, nothing's wrong, sweetie." 

yanjun shoots a smile right back at zhengting and zhengting pouts because no, this isn't what he wanted, and no, his plan isn't working the way it usually does, because if it did yanjun would've pulled over and made zhengting suck his dick right then and there. but it isn't working, so he tries harder. 

he reaches to the back seat to grab his bag and pulls out a lolipop out of it. the rustling sound when zhengting opens the candy wrapper is just a little too loud in a deadly silent car filled with sexual tension. zhengting starts sucking on it, making obscene noises and enjoying the weight of something finally on his tongue. he sees yanjun's hand on the steering wheel tighten until his knuckles turn white and when yanjun shoots him a glare, zhengting pulls it out with a loud _pop!_

"what? i've been craving sweets the whole day. i still have a cola-flavored one in my bag if you want one."

yanjun feels like one of his eyes is watching the road, the other on zhengting's lips, slick and shiny and working so hard just to suck a lolipop, thinking that he'd give anything to have those lips on his dick right now, sucking him dry. but he's reminded that he won't give in to zhengting's tricks, that he won't let him win this little game, after all, he's always been competitive. so, he forces himself to shake his head and look to the road, seeing zhengting pout in his peripheral vision. 

maybe persistence is just in zhengting's genes because the moment they stepped in through the front door, zhengting sultrily took off the skinny jeans he had been wearing during the day, revealing new lingerie that he just bought a week ago. 

"ugh, i've been wanting to take that off for the whole day." 

zhengting kicks off his pants, not forgetting to wiggle his butt a bit in yanjun's direction and pull up the hem of his underwear. 

yanjun watches all this behind him, how the silk curves over zhengting's butt so smoothly and how the red lace prettily decorates the side, paying too much attention to the small bow at the front. he takes it all in and breathes one shaky breath before coming back to look at zhengting's face, still with an bright smile plastered on it. 

yanjun seriously wants to applaud zhengting's acting, but more so his own self control when he tears his eyes away off from zhengting to go and grab a glass of cold water before walking off to their workroom. when he hears zhengting's footsteps coming towards the room he tries to look busy, trying to click on something when there's nothing to click on. zhengting kicks the chair yanjun's sitting on and makes him face him in one swift turn. zhengting directly goes to sit on yanjun's lap, sighing and taking off yanjun's jacket. 

"ugh.. fine. you win. just fuck me already, i've been waiting to get off for the whole day." 

zhengting's voice is now back to its normal, less cute-sy pitch, and his eyes aren't fake-innocent anymore, although it is pleading, puppy-dog eyes begging at yanjun. yanjun thinks, at this point he's won this little game, right? but he also recollects all the little things zhengting has done throughout the day, and maybe he thinks this isn't enough. 

"the only way you're getting off is on my thigh"

"w-what!? yanjun, please just fuck me already you can't make me do this."

"yes i can, baby. so do what i told you to."

when zhengting doesn't start moving, yanjun taps his heels and starts to roll zhengting on him, hands firm on his hip. when zhengting realises it does feel good, he starts to press down on yanjun's thigh and roll his hips, relishing in the feeling rough rugged material of yanjun's denim coming though his lingerie and onto his dick. yanjun latches his mouth onto zhengting's neck, sucking and biting into that sweet spot he knows would make him moan out loud. zhengting grips yanjun's hair and moans, still pressing his hips down, desperate for more friction. 

all silk against denim, red underwear against the blue of yanjun's jeans and red lips against the purple of zhengting's neck. yanjun keeps his hands on zhengting's hip, fingernails digging in because _oh god zhengting looks so hot all needy like this_ , especially when he gets a front row view at watching the red silk get wetter and wetter by the second.

zhengting feels the burn of the rough material, but the friction and the slight teetering on the edge of pain is what gets him off, making him pull yanjun's hair and scratch his back just a little harder, moaning out loud with small "ah- yanjun-"s here and there. it doesn't help when yanjun's whispering filthy nothings into zhengting's ear, telling him how much of a slut he's been the whole day, but also how beautiful he looks so needy and perfect like this, begging for yanjun. 

zhengting feels it, the build up and the coiling of something in his stomach, so he just presses his hips down harder and rolls with all his might, trying to get as much friction as possible. 

"come for me, baby." 

yanjun taps zhengting's hip, ordering him. he feels zhengting come through his jeans, soaking a patch of the material wet when his cum escapes the lingerie. yanjun leans forward and goes to kiss zhengting's lips, still quivering over the orgasm. he kisses slowly, a huge contrast to how rough he was, kissing out zhengting's orgasm. 

"yanjun, why are your jeans so rough? i think my dick is burning." 

yanjun laughs hearing this, seeing zhengting pout and lift himself off of yanjun's thigh.

"my underwear's ruined, too! i just bought this." 

"look, i'll suck the pain away from your dick and i'll buy you new pretty lingerie, okay? it's not a big deal. what is, however, is this." 

yanjun motion's to his own dick, straining against his jeans. zhengting giggles and mumbles a "i guess i owe you this much" before dropping down to unzip his jeans. 

"yeah, you do." yanjun sighs, exhausted from trying to keep up his self control throughout the whole day. and yeah, he's definitely proud of himself, but he doesn't know if he'll be able to keep it up next time. but that's a thought for another day. so, yanjun decides to lean back and enjoy what he gets from being able to control himself. 

zhengting looks up at yanjun from under his eyelashes, and yanjun thinks that this view really is incredible. he misses zhengting's amazing blowjobs, the way his cheeks hollow out and he sucks with his whole soul, never hesitating to take it all in.

"huh, maybe i should just make you suck my dick in some public bathroom the next time you decide to be a tease."

**Author's Note:**

> uh my school's theme last year was self-control so perhaps i learned a little something?? debatable sjsjjssj but anyways tysm for reading and i apologize for any mistakes !! hit me up on twitter @mackaronidaddy if u wanna talk!


End file.
